


fluorescent lights

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, M/M, drunk oikawa, oikawa is a flirty drunk and shouyo is just heart eyes, short oihina drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: if it happened when the lights were dim did it even happen?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	fluorescent lights

There was something to be said about flickering fluorescent lights. 

It was the way they could make whoever was under them act on impulse, throw away their cares as if nothing that happened under a dim green light was even real.

"Tooru," Hinata said, licking his lips and tasting that lingering flavor of cheap liquor that hadn't come from his cup. He briefly wondered if next time he went out for drinks if that taste would remind him of stolen kisses and hushed rambling. "You're drunk."

"And  _ you're _ handsome," Oikawa giggled —deadass  _ giggled _ — and gripped the edge of the booth. "And tan. And really fucking hot. Who told you you could get hot?" 

Blushing, Hinata laughed and attempted to reach for his friend's drink. "I think that's enough of these."

"No–ooooh shiiit," Oikawa slurred, his hand reaching for his glass a little too forcefully and knocking his drink all over Hinata. "Whoopsie," he added with a sly smile. "I guess you have to take your shirt off now." 

Hinata tried not to smile as he rolled his eyes. He failed. Miserably. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here, Grand King." 

"Okay but," he paused; more giggles. "I might have to hold onto you." 

"Of course."

With the arm of the man who once was his greatest opponent wrapped tightly around him, Hinata tipped the bartender generously and led the two of them out. 

"I'm calling you a cab." 

"Awwww," Oikawa pouts. "You're not coming with me?"

Hinata smiled. "You need as much rest as you can get before heading back to Argentina." 

Still pouting, Oikawa huffed and started running his fingers up the arm he was holding onto. "Fine, but you better come see me off tomorrow."

"Don't worry! I wouldn't miss it." 

While waiting for the cab to arrive, Hinata listened to him talk about star patterns and which constellations reminded Oikawa most of him. For a second, he wondered what he had to lose if he went home with the man draped all over him.

And what he had to gain. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to...

But not like this. 

"Bye, Tooru," he said as he lowered him into the cab, buckling him in. "Call me when you get home," 

"Can I kiss you again?"

Hinata laughed. "If you remember to call me, I'll owe you a kiss." 

He would never forget the way Oikawa grinned at him, and for that he was glad he hadn't had anything to drink. 

It didn't matter that he stayed up but never got a call.

It didn't matter that in the morning he was the only one who remembered the stolen kisses and hushed rambling. It didn't matter that while listening to the man talk about the stars he briefly wondered how things might be if they hadn't been hours away from being miles apart.

"Alright, take care of yourself, Shouyo."

Oikawa said he was going to win it all, and that meant they would see each other again.

That's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: traitoruraraka


End file.
